Silence in my mindTrunks Schweigen
by Dweeni
Summary: Trunks hat etwas schrecklicher erlebt und verschliesst sich vor seiner Familie und seinen Freunden
1. Default Chapter

Hi Leute. Das ist meine erste FF. und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Es geht hier um Trunks, was der Name wohl schon sagt. Nur noch ein paar Anmerkungen: "..." jemand spricht  
  
*...* jemand denkt  
  
Los geht´s  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...  
  
Dunkel...Stille...Er war allein. Trunks stand einsam in einer düsteren, kalten Gegend. Dann sah er ihn. Seine Augen funkelten. Wieder fühlte Trunks diesen Schmerz. Etwas brannte sich tief ihn seinen Körper. Diese Schmerzen. Und das wissen das ihm niemand half, als er über ihn herfiel. Und dann...nur das dunkel.  
  
.....................................  
  
Schweißgebadet wachte Trunks auf. Er wollte schreien. Aber es ging nicht. Seit der Vergewaltigung sprach er nichts mehr. Das war vor 2 Tagen. Bulma dachte er sei nur überanstrengt und bräuchte Ruhe. Und Vegeta bemerkte es gar nicht. Trunks war zu schwach gewesen sich zu wehren als er angriff. Dafür hasste er sich. Warum nur hatte er sich nicht bewegen können? War es dieser Blick? Dieser eiskalte Blick? Trunks öffnete die Nachttischschublade und kramte nach der Schachtel mit den Tabletten. Nur aufgrund dieser Kapseln schaffte er es überhaupt zu schlafen. Er hatte niemandem etwas von dieser Sache erzählt. Er hatte seine eigene Art damit fertig zu werden. Sowieso konnte er sich Vorstellen wie die Reaktionen seien würden. Seine Mutter wäre geschockt und würde immer ein Auge auf ihn haben. Und sein Vater? Der würde nur lachen und hähmisch rufen : "Das gibt's doch gar nicht. Ein 15-jähriger Junge der sich vergewaltigen lässt." Nein, er konnte seinen Schmerz selbst überwinden. Er schluckte die Tablette und fiel in einen Traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
....................................... (Der nächste morgen.) Bulma und Vegeta saßen schon in der Küche als Trunks hereinkam. Bulma begrüßte ihren Sohn fröhlich. "Guten morgen Trunks!" Dieser liess sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und starrte ins Leere. Jetzt schaute auch Vegeta auf. Er schaute Bulma überrascht an. Diese guckte ebenfalls ratlos. Es war gar nicht Trunks´ Art nicht zu antworten. Bulma deutete ihm an, das sie mit ihm sprechen muss, sobald Trunks das Haus verlassen hat. Vegeta nickte leicht. Trunks bemerkte diese "Zeichensprache" nicht. Bulma fragte gespielt fröhlich: "Möchtest du nicht frühstücken?" Trunks sah sie an. Bulma erschrak. Sein Blick war leer. Absolut Emotionslos. Nach einer Weile schüttelte er fast unmerklich den Kopf, stand auf , holte sich seinen Rucksack und verschwand. Bulma blieb schockiert zurück. Dann sprach sie Vegeta an. " Vegeta, langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Ich dachte erst er hätte nur zu viel gearbeitet, aber das ist es doch sicher nicht. Er spricht kein Wort und hast du sein Gesicht gesehen? Kein Ausdruck! Nicht das kleinste bisschen. Ausserdem hat er nichts gegessen! Das war früher nie so. Hat er mit dir gesprochen?" "Nein." Vegeta sah sie an. "Ich weiss nicht was mit ihm los ist. Ausserdem sieht er so aus, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenklappen. Diese Ringe unter den Augen. Das ist doch nicht normal. Er ist doch gestern früh ins Bett gegangen." Bulma nickte betrübt. "Ich versuche später mit ihm zu sprechen." Vegeta nickte und stand auf. Dann verliess er den Raum.  
  
........................................... (Orange Star- Highschool)  
  
Trunks war an seiner Schule angekommen und ging langsam zu seinem Klassenzimmer. Er liess sich auf seinen Stuhl neben Goten sinken und starrte ins Nichts. Goten rief fröhlich. " Morgen Trunks. Wie war dein Wochenende? Seit du Freitag Abend nach Hause bist, hab ich ja gar nichts von dir gehört." Er stockte als er sah das Trunks zitterte. Trunks riss panisch die Augen auf als er den Satz:"Freitag Abend" hörte. "Äh Trunks? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sein Freund antwortete nicht. Der Lehrer betrat den Raum. In der Klasse wurde es still.  
  
Wieder wurde es dunkel um ihn herum. Er hörte sich selbst wie er schrie. Wie er immer und immer wieder versuchte sein Gegenüber einzuschüchtern. " Trunks.." rief ER. . "Trunks Briefs. Würden sie mir die Frage bitte beantworten." Erst jetzt merkte Trunks das der Lehrer ihn rief. Langsam schaute er auf. Er antwortete jedoch nicht..Son Goten stiess ihn an. Leise sagte er. " Trunks Futaru sensei hat dich was gefragt. Trunks?" Laut sagte er . " Herr Futaru? Ich glaube Trunks geht es nicht gut. Sollte ich nicht besser seine Eltern anrufen und ihn abholen lassen?" Der Lehrer schaute Trunks an. " Oh ja. Ich glaube das wäre besser. Bist du damit einverstanden, Trunks?" Wieder keine Antwort. Neugierig betrachteten die Klassenkameraden Trunks. " Ja, er ist einverstanden." Antwortete Goten und zog Trunks vom Stuhl hoch. Er schleifte Trunks hinter sich aus her aus der Klasse. Auf dem Flur fragte er: " Was ist los mit dir? Bist du krank?" Trunks schwieg. Goten gab es auf. Er flog langsam los und Trunks folgte ihm geistesabwesend. * Warum lassen die mich nicht einfach in Ruhe. Am liebsten würde ich auf der Stelle sterben. Als sie an der CC ankamen klingelte Goten an der Haustür. Vegeta öffnete. Er zuckte zusammen als er Trunks und Goten sah. " Was ist los?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Weiter geht's in Teil 2 .Schreibt mir BITTE, BITTE eure Meinung. Eure Dweeni 


	2. Silencein my mind Endlich kommt es raus

So. Schon geht es weiter. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Was ist passiert?" Goten antwortete: " Trunks sieht heute so krank aus. Deswegen habe ich vorgeschlagen ihn nach Hause zu bringen. Der Lehrer hat zugestimmt." "Ach so. Danke Goten. Ich glaube du musst jetzt zurück in die Schule. Komm am besten heute Nachmittag noch mal vorbei. Ich muss noch mit dir reden." Sagte Vegeta. "Alles klar. Tschüss Trunks?" "... ... ..." Goten flog davon und Vegeta ging ins Haus. Trunks schlurfte hinterher. Vegeta öffnete Trunks Zimmertür und sagte: " Am besten schläfst du erst mal. Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus. Und nacher reden wir." "... ... ..." Vegeta ging und Trunks ging zu seinem Bett. Wie gerne würde er jetzt schlafen. Aber er hatte Angst vor den schrecklichen Albträumen. Dann bemerkte er die Tabletten auf seinem Nachttisch. *Wenigstens etwas.* Er nahm sich eine Tablette aus der Packung, schluckte sie und fiel kurz danach in einen traumlosen schlaf.  
  
Vegeta ging derweil zu Bulma ins Labor. Er öffnete die Tür. Bulma blickte auf du fragte: " Was gibt's?" "Es geht um Trunks" Erschrocken blickte sie Vegeta an. " Was ist mit ihm?" "Goten hat ihn gerade nach Hause gebracht. Anscheinend hat der Lehrer bemerkt, das mit Trunks etwas nicht stimmt." "Wie bitte? Wo ist Trunks?" "Ich hoffe er schläft." "Hat er etwas gesagt?" Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verstehe es nicht. Was kann denn nur mit ihm los sein." Auf einmal klingelte das Telefon. Bulma nahm ab und Vegeta verliess den Raum. Er wollte etwas trainieren um sich abzulenken.  
  
Nach etwa 4 Stunden klingelte es an der Tür. Bulma musste zu einem Gespräch mit einigen Vertretern der CC also öffnete wieder Vegeta. Es war Goten. " Hi. Geht es ihm besser?" fragte dieser sofort. "Komm erst mal rein." brummte Vegeta in seiner typischen Art. Goten trat ein und schloss die Tür. "Du weißt auch nicht was er haben könnte, oder?" fragte Vegeta. Goten schüttelte den Kopf. "Als er Freitag abend nach Hause gegangen ist war er noch ganz normal. Nett und lustig wie immer. Vegeta murmelte: "Stimmt. Freitag war alles ok.Er kam Freitag Abend erst sehr spät nach Hause aber ich dachte er wäre mit dir unterwegs. Wann ist er denn nach Hause geflogen?" wandte er sich an Goten. " Um Etwa um 18 Uhr." Antwortete der. "Wie bitte? Aber er war erst um 23 Uhr wieder zu Hause. Ich hab ihn an dem Abend zwar nicht gesehen, aber ich hab ihn noch gehört." "23 Uhr? Wie kommt denn das? Wo ist Trunks jetzt eigentlich?" "Er schläft. Sobald er aufwacht werde ich mal mit ihm reden." "Ich meld mich dann demnächst mal wieder. Ich muss aber jetzt nach hause. Bis dann Vegeta." Vegeta nickte kurz und Goten verliess die CC. Nachdenklich blieb er zurück. Er wollte gerade in die Küche gehen, als er Trunks Aura spürte.Er machte sofort kehrt und ging zu Trunks Zimmer, das am anderen Ende der CC lag.  
  
Trunks wachte auf und fühlte sich fast noch miserabler als vorher. Er schaute in den Spiegel und erschrak. Sein Gesicht war blass und er hatte tiefschwarze Ringe unter den Augen. Trunks stand mühsam auf. Er öffnete die Schreibtischschublade und nahm eine scharfe Klinge aus der Schublade. Er ritzte sich damit leicht in den Daumen und sah zu wie ein Tropfen Blut seinen Daumen hinunterlief Er wollte sich verletzen, sich selber dafür bestrafen das er so schwach gewesen war. Auf einmal spürte er die Aura seines Vaters näherkommen. Blitzschnell liess er die Klinge in der Schublade verschwunden. Nachdenklich starrte er aus dem Fenster. Vegeta öffnete die Tür. "Trunks ich glaube wir müssen reden." " ... ... ..." "Trunks? Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir spreche." " ... ... ..." "Trunks!" Vegeta wurde lauter. Langsam drehte er sich um, hielt seinen Blick aber auf den Boden gerichtet. "Setz dich erst mal." sagte Vegeta etwas ruhiger und wies auf die Couch. Trunks setzte sich. "Also?" "... ... ..."Trunks schaute seinen Vater ausdruckslos an. *Jetzt weiss ich was Bulma meinte. Dieser Blick ist unheimlich. So leer" "Also, was war Freitag Abend los?" fragte Vegeta. Panisch riss Trunks die Augen auf. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und Schweiss lief ihm über das Gesicht. " ... ... ..." "Mein Gott Trunks...REDE ENDLICH MIT MIR? WAS IST PASSIERT AM FREITAG? "... ... ..."Trunks Augen glitzerten feucht und er sah seinen Vater schockiert an. Vegeta seufzte. *So wird das nichts. *Sein Blick fiel auf die offene Tablettenschachtel. Schockiert schaute er von der Schachtel auf seinen Sohn. "Die benutzt du doch nicht etwa oder?" "... ... ..." "Du weißt wie gefährlich die sind, oder? Die Wirkung ist viel zu stark! Was um Himmels willen ist so schlimm, das du Tabletten schlucken musst?" "... ... ..." Vegeta nahm die Schachtel und sagte: " Also gut. Wenn du nicht sprechen willst..." und verliess den Raum. Trunks schaute ihm hinterher. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.  
  
..............................  
  
Vegeta lief zum Telefon. Er musste bei Kakarott anrufen. Denn ihm war eingefallen das es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gab, herauszufinden was mit Trunks passiert war. Langsam wählte er die Nummer.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Und? Wie gefällt sie euch? Schreibt mir auf jeden Fall eure Meinung. Das ist sehr wichtig. Sonst weiss ich nicht ob ich weiterschreiben soll. Bis dann EURE  
  
DWEENI 


	3. Erinnerungen

Vegeta wählte schnell die Nummer von Son-Goku und wartete ungeduldig das der Höhrer abgenommen wurde. "Ja hier Goku?" "Kakarott komm sofort her. Es ist wichtig." "Was ist denn los?" "Das sag ich dir dann schon also komm her." Vegeta legte auf und wenige Sekunden später war Goku da. "Also was ist los Vegeta?" fragte Goku teils neugierig teils besorgt. "Du weißt doch das mit Trunks etwas nicht stimmt oder? Das er seit Tagen kein Wort mehr redet?" "Oh Gott. Wirklich? Nein woher soll ich das denn wissen?" "Ich dachte Goten...Ist ja auch egal. Erklär mir mal kurz wie man die Erinnerungen von jemandem liest." "Du willst in Trunks Gedächtnis herumwühlen? Ist das nicht etwas hart?" "Was soll ich denn noch machen. Seit drei Tagen spricht er kein Wort, in der Schule wäre er fast zusammengebrochen und sobald man das Wort Freitag erwähnt dreht er fast durch. Er ist völlig panisch." Goku schluckte. "So ernst ist es also. Ok dann erkläre ich es dir. Du musst ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn legen, an das Thema denken über das du etwas erfahren willst und dich auf Trunks Aura konzentrieren." "Das ist ja einfach. Also bis dann Kakarott. Vegeta lief aus dem Raum und Goku schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher, teleportierte sich dann aber nach Hause.  
  
So das wars erstmal. Vielleicht schreib ich noch nen Teil wenn ihr mir reviewt. 


	4. War es Rache?

Gut es geht weiter.(Ps.Ich schreibe gerne so düstere Storys. Aber in Wirklichkeit bin ich gar nicht so der düstere Typ.) Vegeta ging in Trunks Zimmer und sah das Trunks im Sessel eingeschlafen war.Obwohl Trunks viel schlief verschwanden die Schatten unter seinen Augen nie und auch jetzt wo seine Augen geschlossen waren spürte man seine Angst. Er lag auf dem Sessel zusammengerollt wie ein Baby und schwitzte. Traurig sah vegeta seinen Sohn an. "Warum sprichst du nicht einfach darüber Trunks?" flüsterte er und legte Trunks seine Hand auf die Stirn. Angestrengt dachte er an Freitag Abend....  
  
"Bis dann Goten. Und lass dich nicht von deiner Mom fertig machen!" meinte Trunks lachend. Goten grinste und flog davon. Trunks wollte noch kurz in einen CD-Shop und kürzte seinen Weg durch eine Seitenstraße ab. Er war so in Gedanken das er das leise zischen nicht hörte und auf einmal steckte ihm eine dünne silberne Nadel im Arm. Trunks verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Als er erwachte fühlte er sich ziemlich fertig und er nahm kaum etwas richtig war. Auf einmal blitzten 2 Augen in der Dunkelheit auf und er hörte eine leise Stimme: "Bedanke dich bei dem was jetzt passiert bei deinem Vater. Dieser Verräter wollte es ja nicht anders." Die Schritte kamen immer näher und wieder blitzten die Augen auf.  
  
Trunks wusste selber nicht wie er es geschafft hatte nach hause zu kommen. Mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung schaffte er es gerade noch in sein Zimmer und fiel auf das Bett. Er konnte nichts denken und die Müdigkeit legte sich wie ein dunkles tuch über seine Augen....  
  
Vegeta nahm die Hand von der Stirn und sah auf den schlafenden Trunks. Er war blass geworden als er sah was man Trunks angetan hatte. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und stand auf. *Wer ist das gewesen? Und was meinte dieses Etwas damit das ich beteiligt bin?* Vegeta hob Trunks vorsichtig hoch und legte ihn auf sein Bett. "Es tut mir so leid Trunks." Murmelte er und verließ den Raum. *Wer war das. Diese Stimme kenne ich doch...* dachte Vegeta .  
  
So das war es erst mal. Bis dann! 


	5. Du wirst leiden wie ich gelitten habe!

Es tut mir ja so leid, dass ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe. Ich habe einfach nicht daran gedacht. Ich weiß das die letzten Teile von der Formulierung und der Schreibweise nicht so ideal waren, aber ich versuche darauf zu achten etwas flüssiger zu schreiben. Aber hier ist ENDLICH der neue Teil. Nachdenklich setzte Vegeta sich auf die Fensterbank und dachte über das nach was er gerade erfahren hatte. *Wer auch immer Trunks so etwas angetan hat, kommt nicht von der Erde. Niemand hier wäre in der Lage einem Saiyajin Paroli zu bieten. Trunks hatte ja gar keine Chance sich zu wehren und auch diese Nadel, mit der er betäubt wurde...Ich kenne das alles irgendwoher. Aber...derjenige muss auch mich kennen. Wer kann es denn nur sein?* Vegeta kam zu keinem Ergebnis und seufzend stand er auf. *Ich sollte Bulma davon erzählen. Ich kann es ja schlecht verheimlichen, schließlich ist die Angelegenheit sehr ernst. Und irgendwie muss ich Trunks doch helfen.* Plötzlich hörte er wie die Haustür aufging und Bulma kam in den Raum. "Oh Hallo Vegeta. Ich bin früher zurück als erwartet. Geht es Trunks besser?" Vegeta zögerte. Er wollte Bulma natürlich alles erzählen, aber er wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte deshalb sagte er. "Er schläft wieder. Vorhin war er kurz wach, aber er hat nichts gesagt." Bulma nickte betrübt. "Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm zu einem Arzt gehen. Sein Verhalten ist doch nicht normal." "Warte damit noch etwas." Bulma zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll. Er scheint ja nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen, und solange er nicht erzählt was ihn bedrückt..." "Wie gesagt, warte noch etwas damit. Ich gehe trainieren" Vegeta ging aus dem Raum und Bulma sah ihm beleidigt hinterher. *Ihm ist sein Sohn wohl völlig egal!* Doch davon konnte keine Rede sein. Im Gegenteil. Vegeta ging zwar in den GR aber nicht um zu trainieren sondern um in Ruhe über den Vorfall nachzudenken. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Trunks weder ihm noch Bulma irgend etwas erzählt hatte.  
  
Derweil an einem geheimen Ort....  
  
"Alles läuft bestens. Der Wille und Stolz des Jungen sind gebrochen. Er wird für das leiden was sein Vater mir und meinem Volk angetan hat!" "Meister, wie gedenken sie fortzufahren?" "Oh Dakron... Darüber denke ich doch jetzt nicht nach. Erst einmal genieße ich dieses köstliche Schauspiel menschlichen Leidens. Aber wenn der Junge glaubt, er könnte mich vergessen, wird er ganz bald eines Besseren belehrt werden." "Ich bewundere euch für eure Kaltherzigkeit, Meister." "Meine Rache wird perfekt sein! Du wirst leiden Vegeta! Du und dein dummer Bengel!"  
  
Trunks öffnete leicht die Augen. Wieder hatte er diesen Traum. Diesen schrecklichen Alptraum der Realität geworden war.... *Wieso kann ich nicht einfach alles vergessen? Wieso muss ich immer und immer wieder das Gleiche durchmachen?* Trunks sah aus dem Fenster, wo bereits die Sonne unterging und den Himmel rötlich färbte. Das Fenster war geöffnet und kühle Luft umschmeichelte sein Gesicht. Doch wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er immer diese kalten Augen, hörte das hämische Lachen und die schneidende Stimme, kalt und gefühllos. Obwohl er schrecklich müde war, hatte er Angst einzuschlafen und wieder diesen schrecklichen Traum zu haben. Er stand auf und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank, seinen Lieblingsplatz. Seine Zimmertür ging auf und Bulma betrat den Raum. "Trunks? Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie vorsichtig doch Trunks antwortete nicht. Ihre Stimme drang kaum zu ihm durch. "Trunks, du weißt doch das du mit mir über alles reden kannst. Ich versuche doch nur dir zu helfen." Bulma klang völlig verzweifelt doch Trunks reagierte nicht. Ihre Worte hatten für ihn an Bedeutung verloren, nichts auf der Welt schien ihn zu erreichen. *Wenn sie wüsste! Wenn sie nur annähernd verstehen könnte was ich durchgemacht habe. Niemand wird mich verstehen!* Bulma seufzte und ging zur Tür. "Trunks ich und Vegeta sind immer für dich da, das weißt du doch?" Dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: So das wars. Ich versuche ab jetzt wieder regelmäßiger zu schreiben und ich hoffe das euch diese Geschichte noch immer gefällt. 


End file.
